Power Rangers: Data Force
by toku267
Summary: This is a American Adaptation of Gobusters. Please Enjoy. Power Rangers: Data Force Calvin: Red Data Ranger (African American Red Ranger) Vanessa: Yellow Data Ranger (Red Haired Caucasian Yellow Ranger) Robert: Blue Data Ranger (Asian Blue Ranger)


…..-UGHGGGGGGGG!

….- EARTH! I WILL CONSUME YOUR ECOSYSTEM AND RULE THE EARTH AS MY KINGDOM! THRU VIRUSES AND SPAMS I WILL ELIMINATE ALL TECHNOLOGY AND USE IT TO CREATE MY OWN ADVANTAGE! I NEED MORE DATA! I NEED MORE DATA!

…..- My Lord… it is time to act upon on Earth there is no armada or anyone to get in our way to take over the Earth!

…- DELETE! I NEED YOU YO GET ME MORE AND MORE DATA! I NEED FOR YOU TO PLANT THE SEEDS ON EARTH AND TAKE OUT THE ECOSYSTEM!

(Delete is a monstrous figure in a mix of red, gold and green.)

Delete- Genesis my master you will have a bigger body and you will destroy the earth!

GENESIS- WHERE IS RELINQUISH AND CONTROL! I NEED RELINQUISH BY MY SIDE!

Delete- My Master Control is processing her memory system as we speak for a full operation. She will be by your side!

GENESIS- CONTROL HURRY UP! DELETE AS MY NUMBER 1 GENERAL I NEED YOU TO ENSURE CONTROL KNOWS HIS PLACE. HE'S MY PROGRAM AND I WANT HIM AT FULL OPERATION!

Delete- Of course Sir

(The scene jumps to Control in what appears to be a console room)

Control- EARTH…I will see you soon and will embark on my mission. Earth you fascinate me…

(Delete walks in on Control)

Delete- What are you doing! What is taking you so long! Those Cybernetic Megazords better be prepared when I come back!

Control- Of course they are Delete thats why you're the general and I'm just here to serve the purpose of helping you Delete and our master Genesis will be pleased to know I am the one who built these demonroids.

Delete- Where's Relinquish!

Control- She's on safe mode…Genesis is the one who has to ad the final touches but if he does it could take half of his life… which is why we need more Energy from this planet Earth to do so…

Delete- You will assist me!

Control- Well last time I checked you could handle anything by yourself…I'll send out the demonroids to assist you while this monster will help with the destruction.

(Control pulls a slot of cards out and plants on on his table as he uses a console to summon what appears to be a monster in a form or a demonroid)

Delete- PERFECT!

(Delete leaves as Control gives off a death stare at the general)

Control- Earth I want to research you… In due time…your energy will be mines for the taken….

(Delete walks up with a group of demonroids…)

Delete- TODAY! We make our mark! Today on this day we make history! Today we will takeover EARTH!

(The scene changes as it appears to be on Earth 2015.)

…..- Sigh, It's just hard as it is paying bills off there's nothing more of what to expect.

(The man before you is a 6'2" African American Male who is currently walking after riding the bus.)

….- Yeah there's no way I could pay that off this month…it's just too much plus. I have to worry about finally getting my license. I just feel so out of order. Things would be better if I was in school still but I messed up badly. I was irresponsible and now I don't have any money. I guess i deserved this….

(The young adult walks as he stops to see a homeless man on the ground)

…..- This is all I have…

(He drops two dollars inside of the old man's hat as he walks off)

Old Homeless Man- Excuse Me! Sir

…..- Yeah?

Old Homeless Man- Thank You so much….but why the long face? I see that you seem hurt on the inside…what's wrong?

…- It's nothing

Old Homeless Man- Yes it is…what's your name son?

….- Uh it's Calvin

Old Homeless Man- Calvin..well Calvin whatever is bothering you I want you remember something. Everyday is full of moments you either have ups or downs but always tell yourself the good outweighs the bad. So by giving me two dollars you made my day much more better because I can drink a small cup of coffee and eat a 88 cent canned food. God Bless You

(Calvin looks applaud as he walks away waving at the homeless guy)

(Calvin is shown walking in front of what appears to be a college. He walks over to the registration office to where he walks up to the desk speaking with a assistant.)

Calvin- Hi I called about a few minutes ago…

Assistant- Was it for reinrollment

Calvin- Yes

Assistant- Ok well fill the paperwork out and pay the fee

(Calvin fills the paperwork out and hands the money to the assistant. He wants for a minute as the assistant processes Calvin's information in the system. Calvin is later shown walking out with a acceptance paper feeling a bit better but still down. Calvin walks as he seems a guy rather Asian standing 5'10". He is reading what appears to be fitness magazine.)

Calvin- Yo man what is with you and these fitness magazines Robert?

Robert- Yo bro! How did the registration go?

Calvin- I got it but now i gotta talk to a advisor and Professor Billy….

Robert- You know school doesn't necessarily means you have to stay in college. Bro you can go to a trade school and work your way up?

Calvin- Naw man I want to graduate… 3/4 of my credits done and I just can't give up… What about you what's been going with your classes for the semester…

Robert- Well speaking since this is my last semester….I got Mon, Wed and Fri free. Tuesday and Thurs i gotta hit the gym! You need to get in shape too!

Calvin- Yeah whaever man

Robert- Bro you're like all body fat.. You look like you can be a running back but you're a defensive line man

Calvin- Well man you can look buff all you want and still be weak as hell.

Robert- Bro I'm getting there

Calvin- Whatever man

Robert- What are you doing afterwards man?

Calvin- Nothing going right back on the bus

Robert- Dude my dad is going to hook me up with his car and once I get it I can teach you how to drive…

Calvin- Says the person who doesn't even have his permit!

Robert- I'm taking it soon and once I get it we're going to be driving plus as of lately it's been cold it's too cold outside…

Calvin- Yeah whatever man. I'm leaving so just hit me up.

Robert- Good Luck Bro

As Calvin walks up a Woman in Red Hair walks up to the two as she slams her paperwork on the table!

…..- Robert! Calvin!

Robert- Yes Vanessa?

Vanessa- What am I hearing about you Robert taking Professor Billy's 490 class online

Calvin- Oh I didn't know nothing about that!

Vanessa- Hush! I wasn't concerning you! But now I will…I guess I'm too busy to catch up with you guys now

Calvin- Whoa what are you taking about….

Vanessa- Both of you morons never responded back to my texts from this morning!

Robert- And who's car were we driving again or let me bring it up since you got your license suspended! We can't do anything

Calvin- I don't know but I gotta catch you guys later

Vanessa- Umm so you're not going to tell me how the reinrollment went!?

(Calvin holds up the paper)

Vanessa- Good! Because I don't want you slacking! You need to get back in school asap so we can schedule our classes for fall together!

(Calvin looks annoyed as he walks out)

Vanessa- Well?

Robert- Well what?

Vanessa- Ok Captain Obvious apparently you two have been around each other more so and leaving me out in the light. But you two rely on me for every since last year!

Robert- He does that I don't

Vanessa- So why did you ask me to borrow money again to pay off your cell phone bill?

Robert- Well my hours aren't picking up as I would hope _

Vanessa- Sure…btw I wanted to tell him but Professor Billy has a internship going on and it's paid… It's like he picks students and send us to like one of his research facilities…..

Robert- Sounds boring

Vanessa- C'mon! Professor Billy is the easiest teacher here and i the internship is a paid internship then the three of us should do it…

Robert- I gotta focus on my graduation!

Vanessa- Yeah for a class you need my help in

Robert- You don't know that….

Vanessa- You got all C's on your finals last year because of me. You're barely passing because of C's when you know for a fact you can't do anything yourself…

Robert- Vanessa….why do I let ou help me if you're going to throw it in my face later?

Vanessa- It's called helping…we're all in this together…You, Calvin and I…..

Robert- Yeah whatever

( The scene changes as Calvin walks up to a office which has Billy Cranston written on it.. He knows as a familiar voice tells him to come in)

…..- Calvin I was waiting on you. I got your email

Calvin- Yeah this is it basically. I think moving forward your major will be best for me just by the simple fact that it completes half of my credits

Billy- But you do know you have to be committed to your work… You might've did well in my class last semester but you still was forced to withdraw given by the lack of classes you've been taking and that concerns me because I know you have the potential to graduate finally.

Calvin- I know but I just don't know where I'm at mentally

Billy- What is it you really want then Calvin?

Calvin- To Be Happy for doing what I want to do

Billy- You gotta work hard for it…and if that means you need help I will be happy to assist you. Now I think the classes I emailed you for the fall is what you need and you only have three semester left so by Dec 2016. I expect you to graduate finally!

Calvin- I appreciate that Professor B.

Billy- No problem…now I have a internship going on and I want you to sign up for it… I have some papers at my house and I see you been struggling with finding another job If it's too much to ask I will take you home.

Calvin- I really would appreciate that..

(knock knock knock)

Calvin!

Calvin turns to see Vanessa and Robert

Professor Billy- Can I help you two?

Vanessa- Well Professor B since I know Calvin and I'm sure you know my other friend Robert who's taking your 490 class. Sorry to interrupt but I'm speaking for all of us. We would like to be apart of your internship…

(Billy smirks)

Professor B- Sounds like a good idea if you're insisting or telling me

Vanessa- No sir I think it's what we all want

Professor B- Sounds fair well it's almost 4 and I gotta get home soon…. I was going to offer Calvin a ride if you

Vanessa- We both actually need rides as well

Professor B- Sounds legit…it's coming down hard so I don't know how long it will take meanwhile I could just run home and get you the papers

( The scene changes to Professor B, Vanessa, Calvin and Robert all in the car caught in traffic as it rains)

Professor B- So what is everyone plans for spring break?

Calvin- I don't even know what spring break is but I gotta work

Vanessa- Well I have to take a trip for my photography class

Robert- I'm haven't been much of a out goer so I think I want to hit the gym….

Professor B- Seeing as you three are always together you could just come by my residence I could use extra hands if you're looking to make money

Calvin- Doing what?

Professor B- Uh I just need some furniture moved around and I can't do it on my own so.

Calvin- Sure seems fair

* We interrupt this program to say that there has been a hurricane approaching*

Vanessa- A hurricane? In Feburary!?

Professor B- Well guys it looks like imm have to stop by my house and wait….

(Professor B drives up to what appears to be a nice standard house very rich and wealthy)

Professor B- Give me a second I'll be right back

(Professor B walks into his house as he leaves the three young adults in the warm car.)

Vanessa- So we're not going to say nothing to each other?

Calvin- I've been tired as of lately tbh

Vanessa- Did you eat today?

Calvin- No not yet

Vanessa- Well thats why….I can cook for you two once I go home my parents are away for the week in the bahamas which is crazy and I'm stuck in a hurricane.

Robert- Yo does something seems off about Professor B's house?

Vanessa- Why you say that?

Robert- There's like no light inside the house let alone he doesn't even have a door knob

Vanessa- Nope nothing weird about that at all it's 2015 everything is getting weird

Robert- Well I gotta pee I hope it's not 1915 inside is house and I gotta pee in a cup

Vanessa- Dude you can't wait?

Robert- Nope

(Robert gets out as he knocks on the door….The door is cracked as he walks inside of it…)

Vanessa- What is he doing?

Calvin- I don't know let him be

Robert- Hello! Professor B!?

(Inside the house it's dark with no one inside…)

Robert walks as he steps what appears to be a trap door..He falls through and falls which appears to be a tunnel)

(Robert falls out as he lands on a floor…Robert gets up as he looks around…It's too dark in here)

*intruder alert*

*intruder alert*

Robert- Whoa whoa whoa I'm no intruder!

…..- You sure look like a intruder

( A Robotic Gold and Sliver Robert Appears as Robert looks petrified)

Robert- Whoaaaa…whoa whoaaaaaa!

….- Who are you human?

Robert- I can say the say for you!

….- Well my name is Sigma Human! And I generated to be served as a protector of the human race but you look rather like a tool

Robert- Tool? What I am not a tool

(The scene jumps back into the car)

Calvin- What is taking him so long?

Vanessa- I don't know but…

*We interrupt this program to give you a fair warning of a meteror shower entering the sky*

Calvin- What!?

Vanessa- Um I think that means we go inside

(Calvin and Vanessa run inside the house where the walk and slip into the same trap door falling face forward into the same room)

Vanessa- ROBERT!

Sigma- Oh great more Humans

Calvin- Where are we?

Vanessa- I can say the same thing

Sigma- Ugh you humans are in the laboratory of the greatest like minds in the whole entire unite…

*Warning Warning Alienated Life Forms Detected*

Calvin- Alien Life Forms what's going on?

Sigma- Mr. Billy it's time

Vanessa- What is?

Sigma- Follow me….

(Sigma puts the monitor up as he looks to see what appears)

Sigma- Those monsters again

Vanessa- monsters!?

Calvin- We need to call the cops!

Sigma- Call the cops for what? You really think cops will fix this?/

Calvin- Well someone has to know about this

Professor B- Someone does Calvin

Sigma- Mr. Billy!

Professor B- Well it seems like you entered another part of my life and for that I don't want to drag you all in this…

Vanessa- Well whatever this is… I think I can't get enough of knowing more about it

Robert- Well Professor B. I think we need a explanation here

Professor B- No it doesn't concern you at all….

Calvin- We're here for a reason. I learned with bad days and unexpectations come good days and satisfactions….

Professor B- Fine… where you all are is a power chamber or basically a underground passage way. This is Sigma my creation he's always with me. I created him to assist me with creations and he will be charged of maintaining things.

Calvin- Professor B what are you saying

Professor B- A while ago I figured myself and Sigma created these….Power Morphers also know as Data Chargers created to fight anything that threatens the Earth as of lately I detected creatures heading into our galaxy and was informed to be prepared by an old friend of any attack and to defend these will help.

(Billy pulls out a briefcase of morphers)

Vanessa- Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!?

(Billy smiles)

Professor B- I guess you can say that

Vanessa- I always wanted to be a power ranger when I was a kid oh my god I thought it was a urban legend or a myth Power Rangers are real.

Calvin- I used to like Power Rangers growing up but how do we know if this is safe at all…Professor B I feel like

*warning warning*

The screen showcases demonroids attacking the cilvians in the city*

Calvin- THIS IS REAL …..

Robert- Professor B…how are you able to do all of this

Professor B- Let's just say it was a blessing but with this power comes the curse

Vanessa- Well I'm speaking for myself….if these are actually Power Ranger Morphers and I can become a Hero. I want in!

Robert- Wait are you crazy…Power Rangers they're aren't invincible!

Vanessa- Well yeah that's why we serve and protect the people and everything in life! Thats what it means to be a Power Ranger!

Robert- Vanessa you're crazy I can't do this!

Calvin- I have nothing else going on for me in life. I'm depressed and I am not much of a hero. But if the last thing I do is fight to protect my city. I will

Vanessa- Calvin don't feel depressed feel accomplished!

Calvin- You're right Vanessa…Robert think about being a hero and bettering yourself

Robert- Damn I guess I have no other choice now do I?

Professor B- Sigma!

Sigma- These are your new Power Data Chargers…. Wear these braces at all times…only your DNA can operate them and no one else.

(The three young adults pick out the braces and place them on their left wrists)

Professor B- Let's go….

(Delete is shown in the city as the demonroids controls the weather to stop raining!)

Delete- Good! Very Good! This city will be perfect for the execution of this planet…

(Professor B, Sigma and the three young adults are in a car when the rain stops….Sigma see's Delete as a few Demonroids appear to ambush the humans who are running away)

Vanessa- Oh my god!

Robert- Aw man

Sigma- Mr. Billy stop the car you can't fight I will ensure you what I was programed to do…

(Sigma jumps out the car as he fights off the demonroids)

Professor B- You guys gotta go…

The three young adults get out the car and starts running towards the center….

STOP!

Delete- Huh?

(The three teens starts attacking the demonroids as they egually gets punished for their actions.)

Delete- You weak humans can't stop us!

Calvin- They're too strong!

Vanessa- I think we need to morph

Robert- Vanessa is right.. What's it called to morph?

Vanessa- It's Morphing Time!

Calvin- No that's what they used to say

Robert- Was anyone paying attention?

Calvin- Who cares I'm going to fight until my fist bleeds

(Calvin runs attacking a demonroid knocking one down. His hands feels numb as the other two follow by attacking and knocking down two demonroids!)

Sigma- You three need to morph Data Charger…Ready! Data Charge…Power Up!

Robert- You two heard that!?

Vanessa- Try to keep up boys!

(Vanessa kicks a demonroid hard til it jumps. She runs in the center as she twists her morpher!)

Vanessa- Data Charger Ready!

(IT'S MORPHING TIME)

Vanessa- DATA CHARGE….POWER UP! HA!

( A yellow flash of light appears as Data Streams around Vanessa's Body)

(Vanessa is shown into a yellow suit as the lens on her morphed appears on her face)

Delete- POWER RANGERS!? ON THIS PLANET!?

Vanessa- Yellow Ranger Ready!

Vanessa- You guys just got upstaged by a woman!

Calvin- Rob!

Robert- Yeah Bro!

(The two young men pulls out their braces and hits the center button)

(IT'S MORPHING TIME)

Calvin- DATA CHARGE! POWER UP! HA!

Robert- DATA CHARGE! POWER UP! HA!

(A blue and reddish flash of light appears as greenish data streams arounds both of the boys body. Calvin and Robert are shown in Red and Bluish Suits as the visor of the morphed appears from the morpher and appears on the face of the helmet)

Calvin- I'm Red!

Vanessa- You're Red!?

Robert- I think I look better in Red to be honest!

Delete- Demonroids Attack!

Calvin- Ready Guys! GO!

(Sigma appears on each of the Rangers visors)

Sigma- Each of you have your own blasters and daggers… Use those to fight! Each suit has it's own specialty. The Red Suit specializes in Speed and Quickness. The Blue Suit specializes in Strength and Endurance. The Yellow suit specializes in Flight and Jumping Technique!

Calvin you are the Red Data Ranger!

Robert you are the Blue Data Ranger!

Vanessa you are the Yellow Data Ranger!

Power Rangers: Data Force Rangers! GO!

Red Data Ranger- Shoot them all!

(The three rangers shoots destroying the demonroids)

(As Delete swings his sword at the rangers missing…Robert hits the ground as time slows down….Calvin and Vanessa hits their morphers to unleash individual attacks knocking the giant down.)

Delete- Demonroid monster attack!

Sigma- Tap the morpher x3 times and combine your daggers and guns!

The three rangers combine their weapons to unleash a bigger weapon shooting aiming at the monster of the week!

All three- Fire!

A yellowish fire erupts destroying the monster… Delete retreats as the Data Rangers look at the scene….

(The scene changes to Professor B.'s chamber)

Professor B.- These morphers are apart of you now… These powers are for protecting only. Your identity has to be kept a secret and you must not share it with anyone

Robert- Professor B. you're talking to us like we're teenagers we're all grown to understand the responsibility and commitment of this I'm just unsure whether if this will mess up with my graduation

Vanessa- You can't be serious right?

Robert- I'm joking!

Calvin- Well I want to prove to you I can do this professor…

Sigma- I approve of these three as the Data Rangers

Professor B.- Welcome Power Rangers: Data Charge!

Episode 1 Ends Here!


End file.
